Consumer premises equipment (CPE), used in Voice over Internet (VoIP) systems, often includes a variety of devices such as communications gateways (CG) or cable modems. The CPE imparts the connectivity of the VoIP system to subscriber telephone equipment, computers, cable television, or other such devices. Each CPE is typically configured with one or more telephony endpoint to which a single subscriber telephone connects. A call agent is connected to the Internet (IP) network, and the call agent acts to set up and break down the telephone communications over the VoIP system. A single CPE communicates with a single call agent using a single call control language to provide VoIP services to the single CPE. Each call agent is typically operated, controlled, and granted access by a distinct service provider such a long-distance carrier or a local carrier. Different service providers may provide their VoIP services using a slightly different call control language. Requiring a single control language be used by a CPE limits the potential variety of VoIP services that can be selected by the VoIP customers. If the user wants to be able to select one of multiple call agents, call control languages, or service providers, then it may be necessary for the user to undergo the expense of connecting multiple telephone lines to their business or home.
It would be desirable to configure the CPE equipment to have the ability to interact with multiple service providers, with each one of the multiple service providers possibly using a distinct call agent and a distinct call control language. For CPE users, it may also be desired to use their CPE so each subscriber telephone can provide a selection of multiple services, call agents, or call control languages.